


Dignification

by amuk



Series: Consortium [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, he succeeds. Just a moment but it’s more than he expected. --Sasuke, Sakura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignification

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dignification
> 
> A/N: Ahahahaha, it’s been a while since I’ve written for this series…

“I’ll cut In.”

 

“Huh?” Naruto looks surprised for a second, before grinning goofily. “Of course.” Already Sasuke can hear the teasing and knows he won’t hear the end of it later.

                             

For the moment, he ignores it and pays attention to  _her_. Sakura raises an eyebrow, her eyes wide for a second, before a smooth mask covers her face. It’s only in her hands that he finds any hint of hesitance, the slight tremble of her fingers as he covers them with his own.

 

Fortunately, there’s still some amusement in her eyes, a soft smile on her lips. Leftovers from Naruto, but he’ll take what he can get.

 

She doesn’t look at him at first, just slightly over his shoulder. By the time the song almost finishes, she finally faces him with a sigh.

 

“Nice night,” she comments idly as he twirls her.

 

“Yes.”

 

They are silent again and he doesn’t know what to say. He has a feeling she doesn’t either.

 

When he thinks about it, he’s been avoiding her almost as much as she avoids him.

 

“We have festivals like this at home.” Sakura’s gaze is distracted, watching memories, as she tries to fill the void. “More informal, a little brighter, but similar.” Her smile grows brighter. “My sisters and I would always run through the crowd, trying to get to the food first.”

“My brother would get it for me,” Sasuke replies.

 

She laughs. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

 

He almost asks why when her eyes cloud over and her smile dims. “Anyways, my lord, it seems the song is over. I will return to my seat.”

 

The walls are back, the polite language keeping her at a distance. She lets go of his hand all too quickly and disappears in the throng.

 

Sasuke stands there, his hands still grasping nothing. For a moment, he made her laugh.  _Him_ , not Naruto.

 

For a moment.


End file.
